


Sleep Deprived

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, very mild background angst for susie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: A short fluffy deltarune fic with Susie, Kris and Ralsei that I wanted to get out of my head based on battle mechanic and my inability to stop read too much into things.





	Sleep Deprived

Something was bothering Ralsei.

It had been a very trying day. Not that he was complaining! After all those years alone Ralsei was long overdue some excitement even if the other heroes were nothing like what he had expected. That was fine too! Not everyone had the same enthusiasm for the prophecy as he did, and now with Susie joining their team for real this time, the bumps on the road seemed insignificant. Everything should have been perfect, but there was one thing that just didn’t sit right with Ralsei. It was about Susie; not the way she insisted on fighting or even how unbelievably crude she’d been throughout the day. No, this was something that Ralsei had noticed in a fight that concerned him greatly. 

It seemed like Susie wasn’t getting enough sleep.

They were currently going back over the forest in search of anything that might help them before they faced the king. Kris had asked Ralsei to put the enemies to sleep in their most recent battle so that they could end it peacefully. Sparing enemies was much easier if they were ready for a nap after all! Ralsie happily sang the lullaby he’d been perfecting for years, knowing that no enemies would be able to resist the sweet song. He thought it had worked perfectly at first, and he and Kris were able to spare two of the enemies without any trouble. He had turned to Susie to see if they wanted to help, to try and get her involved, so she really felt like a valued member of the team. Ralsei was very confused to find her kneeling down, hunched over with her eyes closed. He panicked for a moment about her being hurt before he heard the light snoring coming from her crumpled form. Susie was sound asleep. 

It didn't make any sense at first. Ralsei had specifically developed his range to only affect those he wanted to so his allies would be left unaffected. He was sure he must have made a miscalculation from the lack of practice on anything other than his dummy, but then he remembered that Kris hadn’t had any trouble at all. The issue seemed to be with Susie alone, which was when Ralsei had started to really worry. He knew little about the two lightener’s lives before today, nor did he like to pry, but if Susie wasn’t sleeping well, then it was no wonder she was more susceptible to his spell. She had a short temper and a bad attitude, but he knew underneath that her soul wasn’t cruel. And she still looked tired, exhausted even, her thick bangs only doing so much to hide the bags under her eyes. Ralsei needed to do something and quickly since they were already heading towards the castle. What they needed was a break, a short time to rest and then surely they’d reach their full potential as the heroes of legend!

“Oh, Kris!” Ralsei said while stopping and trying to get both of their attention before he lost his nerve, “We’ve been travelling for a while now, how about we stop and rest before we do anything else?”

“Ergh, really?” Susie interjected, kicking a rock on the ground out of barely hidden frustration, “I’m so done with this place, I said I’d join you, but I’m not gonna wait around and do nothing-” her expression turned “-not when, um. Y’know, we gotta help.”

It was plain to see what Susie was worried about. She hadn’t exactly said it, but Ralsei knew how she felt about Lancer’s situation. He wasn’t in immediate danger though, and Susie wouldn’t be able to do her best if she wasn’t taking care of herself. With his confidence renewed, Ralsei pushed on and hoped that he’d be able to persuade them. 

“We will don’t worry. I think it would be good to rest before the battle ahead so we can do our best! Right, Kris?”

Ralsei waited with bated breath as Kris looked between him and Susie. They eventually nodded and walked a little off the path to sit against a nearby tree. Susie eventually joined them, but not before narrowing her eyes at Ralsei and muttering something obscene under her breath. Ralsei breathed a tentative sigh of relief and sat himself down on the grass in front of them. He had a plan, but he needed to time it right, or Susie was sure to be suspicious. For the moment he was content to enjoy the respite and feeling the softly swaying grass. 

It was hard to tell how much time passed while they rested, but it wasn’t long before Ralsei felt a melody rising up inside himself. Instead of resisting he just followed his instincts, starting softly at first so as not to put Susie off from listening. If she had any protests, she didn’t voice them, and eventually Ralsei felt comfortable enough to look in her direction. She looked sleepy already, her position slumped against the tree and her breathing slow and steady. Ralsei couldn’t believe that this was the same monster, not when her threatening aura had all but disappeared and left her seeming surprisingly calm. He couldn’t resist the urge to slowly move closer, to put all of his soul into singing a song just for her. Ralsei realised now he’d been too quick to judge even if he’d tried to keep his opinions to himself. He felt the need to protect her, to watch over her when her eyes slipped shut, and she slumped down against Kris’s arm. 

Kris smiled softly, readjusting their position to support Susie better. They shared a look with Ralsei, and he just knew that he’d done the right thing. Looking out for Susie was important to both of them, everything else they needed to do would have to wait.


End file.
